Non, pas vraiment
by Lizline
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 3x17 "La Pluie de feu" ou "A Hundred days" . Sam/Jack. Sam se sent trahie, elle ne peut pas lui pardonner.
1. Prologue

Titre : Non, pas vraiment.

Genre : Drame/Romance

Ship : Sam/jack

Saison : juste après l'épisode 3x17

Résumé : Sam se sent trahie, elle ne peut pas lui pardonner

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG1 ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la MGM, bla, bla, bla...

Note de l'auteur : Il vaut mieux avoir vu l'épisode 3x17 « La Pluie de feu » (« A Hundred days ») pour comprendre le contexte. Par contre, je vais faire comme si l'épisode 3x18 « Trahisons » (« Shades of Gray ») n'avait jamais existé.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Je déteste Laira !!!!!

.

Le cœur de Samantha Carter était brisé, en morceau.

« Vous devez être très heureux de rentrer chez vous ! » lui avait demandé Laira d'un ton triste.

« Non, pas vraiment. » avait répondu Jack, sincère.

Elle avait passé des mois à faire des nuits blanches pour le ramener sur Terre.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle avait passé des mois à penser à lui.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle avait passé des mois à pleurer son absence.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Quelle idiote elle faisait.

Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard. Elle était transparente à côté de Laira.

Seule dans son labo où elle avait passé ces derniers mois, elle laissa échapper quelque larmes. C'est le moment que Jack choisi pour entrer.

« Bonjour, Carter ! Vous… Est-ce que ça va ? » dit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Après un long silence, il ajouta pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Je croyais que vous seriez plus contente de me voir ! » dit-il en plaisantant.

« Non, pas vraiment » répondit-elle d'un ton froid avant de sortir d'un pas précipité de la pièce en le bousculant au passage.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la détruire, pourtant elle l'aimait toujours autant.

_A suivre..._


	2. Te cause plus

_Voilà le chapitre deux ! Très court également – comme tous les chapitres qui suivront – En espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci pour vos __reviews__ ! __Enjoy_

_._

Ca faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Elle n'ouvrait la bouche que pour débiter ces habituels :

« Oui, mon colonel. », « Non, mon colonel »

Il se rappelait encore du briefing qui avait suivit leur dernière mission :

_Flash back _

« Je dois dire mon Général que le peuple de cette planète n'était pas très accueillant » dit-il, l'air contrarié.

« C'est sur que celui d'Edora l'était plus ! » murmura-t-elle tout bas d'un ton rageur, mais assez fort pour que lui puisse entendre, avant de lui envoyer un regard noir.

_Fin du flash back_

Mais qu'avait-elle en ce moment ?

Il décida d'aller la voir dans son labo pour mettre les choses au point.

Il la trouva à son bureau, très concentrée sur une nouvelle expérience. Il l'observa quelques instants sachant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu…enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Bonjour, carter ! »

« Bonjour, mon colonel. » répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, mon colonel » toujours ce ton glacial, tellement…militaire.

« Parce que j'ai eu l'impression que vous m'en vouliez, il n'y a pas de problèmes entre nous, carter ? »

« Non, mon colonel »

Un silence pesant retomba puis Jack dit après quelques minutes :

« Bien, je vais vous laisser travailler »

« Oui, mon colonel » répondit-elle, ses yeux fixant un point au delà de lui.

Il sortit de la pièce.

Pas une fois elle ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux, pas une fois…

.

_A suivre..._


	3. Option n2 : T'ignorer

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je me suis sentie inspirée ! __Enjoy__…_

.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir éternellement. Après tout, elle était mal placée pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit...

Elle avait donc décidé de s'en tenir à des rapports strictement professionnels. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ?

C'était simple, il suffisait de ne parler que si nécessaire, d'arrêter de sourire à toutes ses blagues, de réfréner son envie de lui sauter dans les bras alors qu'il l'observait travailler dans son labo…

Ca marchait assez bien, Sam était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle arrivait même à trouver des excuses crédibles pour quitter le mess dès qu'il y entrait ou expliquer pourquoi, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire passer de message au colonel O'Neill comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Jusqu'au jour ou Daniel débarqua dans son bureau pour lui demander quel film elle avait choisit pour leur soirée de vendredi.

« Pour une fois que Teal'c a accepté de regarder autre chose que Star Wars ! »

« Daniel, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir… »

« Quoi ! Mais ça fait deux mois qu'on a prévu cette soirée ! »

« Je sais mais j'ai trop de travail en retard et… »

« C'est à cause de Jack. » C'était une affirmation.

« Le colonel O'Neill n'a rien à voir là dedans » répondit-elle froidement.

« Bien, comme vous voulez. Sachez que si jamais vous changez d'avis… »

« Je sais Daniel, merci »

Il sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard à son amie, désolé.

Elle se remit au travail et fut dérangée à nouveau deux heures plus tard.

En l'entendant arriver dans son dos, elle se figea.

« Comme ça vous ne venez pas à notre petite soirée. »

« Non, mon colonel » C'est pas vrai ce dit-il, voilà qu'elle recommençait.

« Daniel, m'a dit que vous aviez trop de travail mais je suis sur que ça peut attendre. »

« Non, mon colonel. Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai un retard de trois mois quand au compte-rendu des objets ramenés par la porte. »

« Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Vous travaillez tout le temps ! »

Sam sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Si je suis en retard, c'est parce que j'ai tout laissé tomber ces trois dernier mois pour me consacrer entièrement à trouver un moyen de vous ramener sur Terre pendant que vous vous amusiez avec… Laira » dit-elle avec dégoût, avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

Pour le coté « rapports strictement professionnels », elle aurait pu faire mieux…

.

_A suivre…_


	4. Ca y est, il a enfin percuté

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus long que les autres. Vous trouverez peut-être que les choses se résolvent un peu trop vite entre eux mais ce n'est que le point de vu de Jack donc attendez le prochain chapitre pour juger. Il faut aussi prendre en compte que pour moi à ce niveau dans la série, ils sont plus ou moins au courent d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les épisodes, c'est deux là ont vraiment du mal à rester fâchés !!! _

_Enjoy…_

.

Le lendemain, ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête :

_« Si je suis en retard, c'est parce que j'ai tout laissé tomber ces trois derniers mois pour me consacrer entièrement à trouver un moyen de vous ramener sur Terre pendant que vous vous amusiez avec… Laira »_

Elle lui en voulait et elle avait raison.

Quel idiot il faisait, il ne l'avait même pas remerciée, pas une fois.

Mais quelque chose de plus important dans son discours le clouait sur place : Carter était… jalouse. C'était totalement incompréhensible. Il devait y avoir une erreur dans son raisonnement. Carter, magnifique astrophysicienne de renom…galactique n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse. Pourtant cette pensée le faisait sourire.

Alors quand elle l'avait vu avec Laira, elle…

Toute joie fut ôtée de son visage à la pensée d'avoir pu faire souffrir son second. Si seulement elle savait combien elle lui avait manqué.

Il était vraiment tant pour lui de s'excuser.

Il allait sortir de son bureau quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrer. »

Il rencontra immédiatement deux yeux azurs.

« Major ? »

« Mon colonel, je voudrais m'excuser pour ma conduite d'hier soir. Je… »

« Laissé tomber, Carter. D'ailleurs, je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. »

Elle releva la tête dans un regard étonné. Un magnifique regard qui avait perdu toute la froideur de ces derniers jours.

« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir ramener sur Terre. Vous m'avez beaucoup…manqués. » dit-il alors qu'une jolie teinte rouge venait colorer les joues du major.

Une esquisse de sourire maintenant ? Il devrait penser à s'excuser plus souvent.

« Merci, mon colonel. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser, ma réaction était exagérée. »

Il lui sourit derechef.

« Je vais retourner au labo… »

« Je vous accompagne. »

Ils marchaient dans le couloir côte à côte.

« Pour vendredi, vous… » Le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada de finir sa phrase.

« Bon, reprit-il, je vous propose un compromis : Vous venez à notre petite soirée et je vous trouve une excuse toute faite pour le Général »

Devant son entêtement, il poursuivit.

« J'écouterai tout votre babillage scientifique pendant les briefings ! »

Elle lui lança un regard septique.

« Ok, alors j'essaierai d'être discret en somnolent »

Il lui arracha un sourire.

« Aller Carter, vous n'allez pas quand même pas me laisser seul avec eux ? Vous tenez donc si peux à moi ? »

L'effet désiré fut obtenu, le major devint écarlate.

« Pff, c'est d'accord mais je choisis le film et interdit de nous faire un discours sur les biens faits de la pêche ! » le prévint-elle.

« Vous avez l'air tellement heureuse de venir, je ne peux qu'accepter ! » lança-t-il, ironique.

Elle lui envoya une mimique désespérée. Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer dans son labo il lui dit :

« A propos de Laira, je… »

Je quoi ? ne l'aime pas autant que vous ?! Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire ça !

« Ca va mon colonel, inutile de vous justifier. » l'interrompit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas rentrer sur Terre un jour. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir… »

Il s'arrêta, stupéfait. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait dit ça ?

.

_A suivre…_


	5. Oui et non

_Voila, c'est le dernier chapitre, le plus long aussi. C'est du point de vue de Sam. Vous avez peut-etre remarqué que je fais un chap sur deux POV sam puis POV jack ?... ou pas ! mdr. Je vous préviens dors et déjà (je sais pas comment s'écrit cette expression) que si cette fic est classée dans la catégorie drame, c'est pas pour rien. En espérant que cette fic vous aura plue jusqu'au bout._

_Enjoy_

_._

Sam se préparait dans sa chambre pour leur soirée chez Jack.

« Rouge ou bleu ? » se demanda-t-elle en regardant les hauts étalés sur son lit.

Elle s'arrêta net - Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle de ce genre de chose ? – Et pris le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main.

Ses pensées divaguèrent inévitablement vers le colonel O'Neill.

C'était redevenu comme avant entre eux et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

Elle lui avait pardonné pourtant elle n'avait pas oublié. Non, elle n'arrivait pas oublier.

_« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir… »_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il était partit, la laissant seule dans le couloir, hébétée. _

_Et alors que des bouffées d'espoir commençaient à s'insinuer en elle, elle avait entendu une petite voit lui souffler « Loi de non-fraternisation »._

Elle expira bruyamment. Sa carrière était donc si importante que ça ? Elle pourrait très bien rester à la base en tant que civile comme Daniel…

Elle chassa bien vite ces pensées, elle allait finir par être en retard.

Empoignant son sachet de pop-corn, elle grimpa dans sa voiture…

.

Après le film, ils étaient restés pour discuter.

Daniel s'était lancé dans un discours contre le nouveau commandant de SG8 :

« Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ? Il m'a regardé avec une telle condescendance ! Simplement parce je suis un civil ! »

« Vous devriez peut-être vous engager Daniel » dit Jack en plaisantant.

Daniel allait répondre à sa pique quand Sam prit la parole.

« Etre civil à des avantages, mon colonel. »

Ils la regardèrent, intrigués – elle pu même voir le sourcil de Teal'c se lever - certain du double sens de ses paroles.

O'Neill se détourna, gêné. Mais Daniel, qui n'en loupe pas une, continua.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Que ça me tenterai presque à certain moment. »

Un long silence régna dans la pièce alors que Jack envoyait un regard noir à Daniel, histoire de le dissuader d'aller plus loin.

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais il est temps de rentrer » dit Daniel

« En effet, Daniel Jackson » approuva Teal'c.

« Bonne soirée vous deux. » chuchota l'archéologue alors qu'il passait à côté de Jack.

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes. Aïe !

Sam resta silencieuse alors qu'elle entendait la porte d'entrée se refermer.

« Mon colonel, le sentant près à protester elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la main, laissez moi terminer, s'il vous plaît. »

Il referma la bouche, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle.

D'où lui venait ce soudain excès de courage ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait failli le perdre, encore. Il fallait qu'elle essaie, elle ne voulait pas avoir de regret.

« C'est tellement bête, j'ai vraiment… j'ai vraiment cru vous avoir perdu sur cette planète. Et… je me suis rendue compte que je… tenais beaucoup à vous et que… »

« Carter,… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, des yeux emplis d'une tristesse infinie. Ils restèrent là, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité.

Puis essayant de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient d'affluer, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« A demain, Carter. » lança-t-il après un moment.

Elle s'arrêta la main sur la poignée.

« A demain,… mon colonel » les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Elle laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Elle finirait par oublier, avec le temps…

.

Quelque part dans une réalité alternative :

« Sam ! »

Elle s'arrêta la main sur poignée. Et après un instant d'hésitation, se retourna.

« …restez » c'était presque un chuchotement.

Elle le vit s'approcher jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Reste. »

Elle lui sourit et enroula ses bras autour de son cou les larmes aux yeux.

Elle allait encore prendre du retard dans ces rapports. Toujours à cause du même !

.

_Fin_

_._

_Voila, c'est fini ! Ma première vrai fic Sam/Jack ! Me demandez pas comment m'est venu l'idée de la réalité alternative, j'en sais rien, mdr ! Alors, verdicte ?_


End file.
